


Pieces of Scully

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Micro-fic set mid-Familiar. I just thought, honestly, why choose the name Emily for this child?





	Pieces of Scully

Even when he’s scraping away the leaf litter to reveal the circle of salt, he’s aware of Scully’s breathing, the rise and fall of her shoulders set to the rhythm of her compartmentalising - the child, the name of the child, her daughter. She is listening to him but her mind is warring, gunning between her roles as medical doctor, as partner, mother. He flicks his gaze to her, rubbing the wet earth between his fingers. Death and rot. He remembers her telling him she’d rather be alone, when Emily was dying, remembers the hot hit of shock at her words, when all he wanted to do was be there for her.

But he also remembers this Scully, the woman whose pieces are pulling her apart right here in this forest, he knows that it is only her who can wrangle them back together. Every new version has varied slightly. Every fitted-back section is slightly smoother or sometimes more jagged than before. Every whole has been massaged to fit the mould. And he loves her the more for it.

He tastes the salt and she’s back. Agent Scully, snapped together, tight and coiled ready to strike.


End file.
